Biología Mágica
by taniz
Summary: Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la portada: Biología Mágica; los qué, cómo y porqué" Es que entre Sirius y Remus no hay otra cosa que las fuerzas de la naturaleza en plena acción. SLASH. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA TIERRA!


_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP_

**BIOLOGÍA MÁGICA**_  
_

-Eh… Sirius- Lupin tenía cara de preocupación.

El nombrado siguió sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía abierto frente a él.

-Sirius…- Remus miró a ambos lados de donde se encontraban, solo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente, ahí estaba Black con las narices pegadas a un libro EN LA BIBLIOTECA. Ante la aparente indiferencia de su amigo, optó por la solución drástica y dramática.

-SIRIUS- gritó el licántropo, al tiempo de cerrar de un solo golpe, lo que fuera que leyera su amigo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando leyó la portada. _Biología Mágica; los qué, cómo y porqué_.

-¡Moony!...- Sirius se notaba contrariado. -¿Porqué llegas a interrumpir así de abrupto mi lectura? Joder, podías solo haberme saludado.

La cara de cachorro herido hizo a Lupin sentir como se le encogía el corazón.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero lo hice y me ignoraste.

-¿Y la solución era hacerme perder la página que leía? ¿No podías simplemente tocar mi hombro?

Remus alzó las cejas, no había pensado eso. Pero que sensible estaba hoy.

-Lo siento Canuto.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el de cabello oscuro abría el libro por el índice para buscar de nuevo lo que estaba leyendo.

-Eh Sirius ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás leyendo eso?

-Si…-

Remus rodó los ojos ante el silencio de Black

-Vale, ¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?- Pero éste seguía muy concentrado en encontrar el capítulo perdido.

-Sirius…- y le tocó la mano para conseguir su atención. Sirius lo miró.

-Dije que podías preguntar, no que iba a contestarte.- Y solo cuando terminó de hablar y sonrió de lado con todo y caninos a la vista y ojos brillantes, fue que Remus lanzó a la basura su teoría sobre la poción multijugos. Ese era su Sirius.

-No es nada Moony, enserio…- cerró el libro y lo metió en la mochila. –Vamos, que mi estómago lleva rato rogándome comida. –Se levantó y se pasó el bolso por un hombro.

Cuando Sirius no quería contar algo, lo mejor era darle su espacio. Con el tiempo ya se lo diría.

Pero definitivamente aquello había sido bizarro.

*

"_CAPITULO XIII: FILOGENIA MÁGICA.  
__Es la determinación de la historia __evolutiva__ de los organismos pertenecientes al mundo mágico. Permite encontrar ancestros comunes que compartían la misma clase de magia y características físicas semejantes, de quien provienen una o varias especies. Aunque no es tan estudiada como la vertiente muggle, es una rama biológica mágica de gran importancia que permite revelar el gran misterio de la vida y de la magia como la conocemos."_

Sirius estaba eufórico. Aunque había perdido mucho tiempo al ir a cenar, por fin había podido zafarse de los merodeadores alegando que estaba exhausto después de todo lo que había estudiado. Y James, que siempre quedaba rendido y aburrido después de leer dos páginas y hacer un ensayo de 30 cm de pergamino, le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo miró con condescendencia como diciéndole "te entiendo, hermano".

Siguió leyendo a prisa. Uniendo ideas, formulando teorías. Y cuando las letras del capítulo trece se terminaron, Sirius cerró el libro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

*

-Moony enserio, te luciste hoy.-

-No sé James… me siento mal.

Black sacó la cabeza por entre los doseles rojos de su cama.

-¿Con qué te luciste Lunático?

El licántropo bajó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a ser una sonrisa del todo. James, que vio que su amigo no tenía intensiones de contestar, respondió.

-¡Joder Canuto! Te lo perdiste. ¿Ves lo mal que te hace estudiar?- Sirius lanzó una carcajada. –Sucede que íbamos caminando camino para acá, cuando Quejicus se cruzó en nuestro camino. Ya sabes, lo ignoramos como alumnos responsables que somos y…-

Remus interrumpió.

-Cabe aclarar que para James, _lo ignoramos_ significa que le susurró al pasar por su lado, que era un quejica incontrolable con mal gusto para la ropa y mucha grasa en vez de gel.

Peter comenzó a reír.

-Pero al grano, al grano Lunático. El caso es que ese vampiro disfrazado lanzó un hechizo y en ese momento ¡BOOM! Remus se giró y lo desvió, pero el hechizo de le devolvió.

Sirius seguía sonriendo y mirando a Lupin.

-No no, pero eso no es todo. Después caminó hacia él y lo miró desde arriba. Cuando Quejicus abrió los ojos, lo miró fijamente y dijo "50 puntos menos para Slytherin" y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

James, coreado por Sirius y Peter comenzaron a reír. Pero Remus seguía muy apenado y con intensos impulsos de correr a disculparse. Lily lo mataría cuando se enterara.

Rato después, luego de que Sirius perdiera unas cuantas ranas de chocolate en el póker con James, de que todos tomaran un baño, de contar algunas novedades y de charlar un poco sobre Lily (sí, eso significa que James pasó horas hablando de ella), todos cayeron rendidos después de un agitante domingo.

*

A mitad de la noche, Sirius se despertó de un sueño raro. Excitante y extraño a partes iguales.

Luego de pensárselo mucho, y tomando una bocanada de aire antes de levantarse, caminó a la cama de Remus. Estaba bastante duro y tenía que confirmar que sus teorías eran ciertas.

-Lunático…- susurró bajito. Pero Remus estaba muy dormido.

El chico decidió aventurarse y puso una rodilla sobre la cama, que pese a emitir un crujido, no despertó al licántropo. Envalentonado, Sirius se acostó a su costado.

-Lunático…- volvió a susurrar, pero ahora en su oído. Lupin abrió un ojo miel y cuando logró enfocar en la oscuridad, la silueta de Sirius, abrió ambos con sorpresa.

Sirius se hizo espacio por entre las almohadas y sábanas, y logró victorioso llegar al cuerpo de Remus, que estaba tan suave, pese a algunas cicatrices que surcaban su palidez. Él se quedó estático, y siguió estándolo cuando Sirius lo besó.

No era que esa misma escena no hubiera sucedido ya antes, es sólo que siempre era igual de maravillosamente sorprendente para Lupin. Despertar empalmado a medio sueño con Sirius besándote, para ver que Sirius está ahí con planes de besarte. Es algo que jamás dejaría de pillarlo desprevenido.

Sirius cruzó una pierna por entre las de su amigo y abandonó su boca para pasar a su cuello al tiempo que se acercó más con un movimiento de caderas. Movimiento que lo hizo sonreír complacido de sentir a Lunático tan… dispuesto.

Cuando un gemido escapó de los labios caninos, ambos se quedaron quietos y en el mayor silencio posible. Al parecer nadie había despertado.

Remus volvió a su tarea pendiente y Sirius siguió aguantando estoicamente las ganas de gritar. Cuando pareció que iba a desmayarse, besó a Remus. Desenfrenado, rudo, imperativo. Tal y como él.

*

Cuando Sirius se acuerda de todo, no se sonroja. No claro que no. Él sonríe. Porque sabe que ellos no están en esa precaria situación porque quisieran precisamente ¡Por Merlín que no! Ellos son solo víctimas de una irónica, sádica pero sabia fuerza: la naturaleza.

Seguro que así se sintió ese muggle ¿Cómo se llamab…? Ah, claro. Darwin. Seguro que así se sintió Darwin cuando logró entender las fuerzas imponentes que rigen la naturaleza.

Y es que quizás esa es la razón por la cual el animado nunca había podido sentirse tan cómodo con alguien. Si con alguna chica experimentaba una compatibilidad de cama fuera de lo común, resultaba ser una cabeza hueca. Si podía charlar con ella sin aburrirse del todo, resultaban ser unas mulas bajo las sábanas.

Sirius es humano cuando quiere y animal cuando lo desea. Tiene dos facetas y es por eso que nadie le parece lo suficientemente bueno (aunque claro, no por eso va a dejar de llevarse a la cama a las que son unas fieras).

Lo que necesitaba era alguien que como él, compartiera esa ambigüedad en su ser.

En la habitación que ellos comparten, están Peter, James y Remus.

Los primeros dos con la capacidad de escoger cuándo transformarse. Ambos animagos autodidactas. Y luego está Lupin, con su licantropía que es tan puntual como la luna llena.

¿Entonces porqué es con el último, si todos tienen tantas cosas en común con él?

Fácil. Filogenia Mágica. No era destino, ni karma, ni profesias ni nada. Era pura Filogenia.

Algo muy obvio si se tenía en cuenta.

Peter se convierte a placer en una rata. Un roedor. James en un ciervo. Un… bueno lo que sea, no es ni roedor ni canino. Pero Lupin, él se convierte en hombre lobo. Lobo. ¡EL PRIMO MÁS CERCANO DEL PERRO! No es de extrañarse que entre las opciones, Remus sea el más apropiado.

Y además es Remus. Con sus regaños, sus felicitaciones, su tranquilidad y su timidez.

Al diablo los muggles homofóbicos y los magos elitistas. Todos podían, si querían, oponerse a las relaciones hombre-hombre o sangre limpia-licántropo.

Pero absolutamente nadie puede estar en contra de la naturaleza.

* * *

_Aprovechando para desearles un feliz día de le Tierra! "Apaga la luz y enciende al planeta"_

_No hay mejor momento para escribir, que cuando uno tiene otras cosas que hacer! Así que mientras tenía que arreglar mi cuarto, preparar mis cosas, bañarme y comer para ir a la escuela, terminé escribiendo esto._

_Voy con prisa. _

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y si dejan review, por dejarlo. De antemano._

_Besos; Taniz (:_


End file.
